Cutler Beckett
A cynical lord who wishes to exterminate all pirates. In order to do so, he's enslaved Davy Jones and aligned himself with the Xehanorts and the Horned King. During the second visit to Port Royal, the leader of the East India Trading Company disrupts the wedding of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, placing them both under arrest for their assistance in the escape of Jack Sparrow. Beckett soon struck a deal with Will Turner; Will and Elizabeth would be pardoned and Jack made a privateer under the English crown, in exchange for Jack's compass, which would lead him to the heart of Davy Jones. His overall goal was to capture the heart and use it as leverage against Jones, forcing him into servitude with the EITC and help rid the world of piracy. Will agreed, and set off to locate Jack. Beckett also made similar deals with Elizabeth and her father. At the end of the visit, it is James Norrington who returns with, not the compass, but the heart itself, allowing him to restore his honor by becoming a high ranking member of the EITC. During the events of the third visit, Beckett uses his newly gained power to start the end of piracy. He begins by executing anyone with a pirate history, ordering his fleets to hunt down pirate vessels, and orders Davy Jones to devastate the pirate population with his dreaded ship and crew. As Beckett attempts to end piracy and locate Shipwreck Cove, the pirates main base, he starts to grow impatient and turns to making bargains with Jack and Will, in hopes they will help him find and eliminate the remains of the Pirate Lords, thus destroying piracy itself. By the time of the final battle of Port Royal, The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman have one last clash to decide the fate of piracy. When the Dutchman is destroyed, Beckett ignores his bargain made with Elizabeth to let them go if the Dutchman fails, and orders his fleet to attack. Thinking that the Black Pearl is both out gunned and out manned, he confidently orders his flagship, the HMS Endeavor, to sink the Pearl with a broadside. Suddenly the Dutchman emerged with its new captain, Will Turner, whom ordered his new vessel to broadside the Endeavor along with the Pearl, thus sinking it and ending the reign of the tyrannical leader of the EITC. His last words were his famous line, "It's just good business." Boss Strategy "Hmph. Death to Piracy, indeed." HP:620 Music: Vim and Vigor Not only do you have to deal with Beckett, you also have to do battle with a huge, tornado-like beast called the Maelstrom that swirls on and off the ship. Usually, Donald, Goofy, and your guest party member will attack one enemy while you focus on the other. The Maelstrom rampages over the ship, throwing lightning bolts and doing damage whenever it runs over you, while Beckett can deal damage with both his musket and his sword attacks. Beckett is a skilled swordsman and his combos can be deadly, especially if you're focusing on the Maelstrom. For that reason, take Beckett out first. He has a good deal of hit points, but he'll go down faster than Sao Feng, and once you beat him, the Maelstrom's not all that hard. Watch out for the Maelstrom's signature attack, it will send a huge wave of water rushing over the ship, and if you take a direct hit, you'll be heavily damaged. For that reason, whenever you see the wave coming, climb up the ship's netting and you'll be safe. This is a long and epic battle, but it's not too hard to win! Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Horned King's Alliance Category:Enemies Category:Bosses